Untitled [i couldn't think of one]
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: my first 7th Heaven fic. be sure to read the author's notes at the bottom so you understand about Michelle. No flames please! pg13 for mild language. believe me ity's necessary


Disclaimer-I don't own 7th Heaven, blah, blah, blah and all that stuff.

Michelle stepped out of the gym sweaty and stinky, but feeling great.She had just finished a 2-hour long work out.She looked around and noticed a gang of punk kids hanging out by one of those all-purpose stores.Was that? No, Simon was smarter than to hang around with dead beats like them.Wasn't he?Ever since Mary had been sent away to Buffalo Simon had ,changed.And NOT for the better.That was Simon, she was sure of it.Matt's car pulled up, and he got out.A conversation had apparently begun between the two brothers.

_That's it._ Thought Michelle. _Time to take action._She walked across the street and stood, unnoticed, on the sidelines.

"Get in the car." Matt said.He was obviously not happy.

"No." replied Simon.The word echoed like a drumbeat. _No. _What was with Simon?She decided to find out.

"Simon, what the hell is with you?" She demanded, stepping in.

"Michelle?"

"No. The Grinch.What is with you? Why are you hanging around with these people?I thought you were smarter than that."

"I needed a group of friends."

"Oh, I needed a group, Great excuse!" Michelle wasn't just ticked now, she was ANGRY."So what's next, you're gonna tell me it was an accident that one of your punk friends slapped your sister?"

"Hey don't diss my friends."

"I'll diss them if I feel like it."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah.Who slapped which sister where?" Interrupted Matt.

"Well, from what I heard Norton, that one,[points to Norton] slapped Lucy on the butt."

"And what did Lucy have to do with this?"

"Nothing! He was just being a jackass! That's why I'm so pissed! Is that what you guys do? Go around humiliating people?Earth to Simon, where is your brain?If Deena knew what had happened to you-"

"Hey Deena's out of my life now."Said Simon.His friends looked a little confused.Norton spoke up, "You little punk…" he didn't say anything else.

"Oh, so just like that, she's out of your life?That girl was the best damn thing that ever happened to you! And now, just because you're acting like an idiot, you dump one of the best girls ever to enter your life!?Now, Matt, please don't get mad at me, and Simon don't take this personally, but you are acting like a total asshole."

"Hey, no one calls my brother an asshole."

"Look, I'm sorry.But that's the cleanest word I can use to describe him.Simon, why are you so desperate for a group of friends? Have you ever tried being a loner with just a few friends?I've been a loner all my life.It's not that bad!"

Simon was speechless.Michelle guessed her little speech had got to him.One of his "friends" spoke up.

"You better get out of here before I slap you too."

"Oh, I dare you." Growled Michelle.

The guy took a swing.Michelle ducked and hit him in the gut.Wheezing and gasping, the guy stepped off.

"Who else wants some?" she growled at the rest of the gang.No one made a move toward her.Before leaving, she turned to Simon, "Think about what I said.I'm just warning you, if you don't shape up soon, or you're gonna lose one of your best friends." With that, she walked away, seething.

That night, she called Deena.

"Listen, Deena, major problem."

"What is it, Michelle, is it Simon?" Deena was obviously worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say.He's started hanging out with this gang of punks.One of them slapped Lucy on the butt.Then, when I was confronting them, the so-called vice president, at least, that's who I think it was, made a move to slap ME."

"Did he get you?"

"Nope.I ducked and knocked thewind out of him.I also gave Simon something to think about.How sooncan you come?"

"Actually, with this being summer and all, I think I might be able to come Friday."

"That's the day after tomorrow."

"I know.It's ok with my mom, is it okay with your parents?"

"I don't know, I'll check. Hold on.Mo-om!"

"Can Deena come over this weekend on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Mom.You can come."

"Great.Why are you so anxious for me to come?"

"Well, when I was confronting Simon, I asked him what you would think if you saw him, and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"Deena's out of my life, now."

"He what?!" Deena sounded practically heartbroken.

"So I figure, if he sees you, he just might have a change of heart."

"Alright.Sounds like a plan."

"See you Friday."

"See you."

Michelle hung up.She had a lot to think about.How could she get Simon to notice her and Deena?Maybe they could trail his gang and then pretend to be shopping.Or maybe, they could just right-out confront him.Plan B sounded the best.There was only one catch.What if Simon really meant what he said about Deena being out of his life? She didn't want Deena to get hurt, but there was almost no other way.Oh well, she would see what Deena thought.

[Friday afternoon]

Michelle and Deena were out at Friendly's, eating and trying to think of the best way to get Simon to notice them.Without, of course, either of them getting hurt.

"I like your idea about just confronting him out-right." Said Deena.

"Even if it means your getting hurt?" asked Michelle.

"Yes.I need to know the truth.Plus, I'm no stranger to pain."

Michelle sighed. "Alright.Let's go."

"Where?"

"To find Simon and his gang."

After walking around town for half an hour, the found them.Outside of yet another all-purpose store. _Gangs must have a thing with all-purpose stores._ Thought Michelle.She leaned over to Deena.

"There they are."

"Which one's Simon?"

"I can't tell from the back.You'll know soon enough.Now all we have to do is wait for a reason to go over.I've got it! We go into the store pretending we want to buy something, then when we come out, the real fun begins."

"Hah-hah.Let's go."

The two girls crossed the street and entered the store, so far, so good.5 minutes later, the came out and yet again, confronted the gang.

"I thought you were smarter than this Simon." Said Michelle, voice full of sorrow."But I can't control you.I can, however, try to change your mind.And to help me do this, I brought an old friend of yours."Deena stepped out from behind Michelle.

"Hello Simon."

"Deena?What are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" retorted Deena."I'm out of your life, remember?"

"Who told you that?"

"I did.You got a problem with it?Or would you like the wind knocked out of you, too."

"Don't punch him, Michelle, please.I can deal with this."Said DeenaMichelle was still ready to punch anyone who even looked as if they were going to attempt to throw a punch."Simon, please, I still love you.At least, I did.I know you're smarter than this.Please, don't become anidiot." A few tears found their way down her cheek.Simon stepped forward to wipe them away.Deena looked up, eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"I don't understand.Why would you do something like this? The Simon I knew was smarter than that.What happened?Did something happen in your family?Is everyone okay?"

"Mary got sent away to Buffalo."

"Why?"

"She got into a lot of trouble and my parents just couldn't take it.So they sent her to live in Buffalo."

"That's terrible.But I don't see how it effected you."

"We kind of stole money from Sam and David's piggy banks."

"That was sweet of you. Helping Mary out like that, I mean."

"Thanks." Simon smiled a human smile for the first time in a while.He took the hat off and threw it back to Norton. "You keep it.From now on, I'm a loner." Michelle grinned with pride.Simon took Deena's hand and the three of them walked away.

[the first week of school]

Michelle walked to her locker before lunch.She was in a fairly good mood.Every thing had been resolved except for one thing.Simon STIL, or she thought, owed her an apology.When she opened the top part o f her locker a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.Michelle picked it up and opened it.There was one sentence written on it.

"Looking back on the thing I've done"

Michelle was TOATLLY confused.She headed to lunch, deep in thought.

Over the next week Michelle received a series of notes, all with one verse of the song "Shape of My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. They went like this:

"Looking back on the things I've done,"

"I was trying to be someone."

"I played my part,"

"And kept you in the dark,"

"Now let me show you the shape of My Heart."

They were from Simon.This was his way of apologizing.Michelle confronted him during lunch the Friday after the week of her getting all the notes.

"I know you sent the notes." She said calmly.

Simon nodded "Yup, I did.I really want to apologize for acting like such a jerk."

"I understand.You were trying to be cool.I've done that more than once.Friends?" she held out her hand.

"Friends." They shook hands and sealed their friendship forever.

# The End

A/N-so, what do you think?Michelle is my character.Once I finish her introduction fic and post it, you'll know more about her.I hope you liked it! g2g! BTW-I wrote this BEFORE I saw this Monday's episode.

A/N-think of your own title, I couldn't think of one. 


End file.
